


Stubborn, But Warm

by KriffingUnlucky



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I'm not ????, M/M, Nighttime, They're so old omg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriffingUnlucky/pseuds/KriffingUnlucky
Summary: Kal Skirata remembers that Vau is as stubborn as he is handsome, which means he has been sleeping on the bench outside since the shorter Mando won't let his strill sleep inside. So Kal pays him a visit.
Relationships: Kal Skirata/Walon Vau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Stubborn, But Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my biggest ships, and apparently I'm one of the other shippers who's active and posting stories these days. So let my content cranking begin! >:)

The night was silent, everyone sleeping and separated into their respected quarters, but Kal stood awake in the small kitchenette area. Large hands surrounding a steaming mug of kaff, his blue eyes zoned onto the swirls of creamer. The dim, but colorful, city lights from outside the windows catching in the liquids surface. Turning it to purple and yellow as he brought the cup to his lips and drank it.

His grey lashes were laced together as he sat in the silence with his eyes closed, and even though the lack of life in the building made him feel sickened, he didn't move to change it.

So he continued to stand there, lost in his own, dark thoughts, kaff losing heat.

Skirata's attention was caught when he heard scampering and yapping coming from the balcony, though. Blue eyes snapping open as his mind began to alert his body to danger.

But then it clicked.

_ Vau is out there with that disgusting strill. _

For some reason it didn't bring as much rage as it usually would have, and for that, it made him all the more unreasonably annoyed. So he began his journey out there.

Warm, bare feet sliding across the cold floor. He came to the deck and stepped out onto it. Not making any noise to have alerted Vau, but the man so obviously knew he was there anyways.

Since he'd stopped laughing and smiling, just clapping his hands and whistling at the animal that was basically just a more lethal puppy.

He turned to meet Kal's blue eyes with his own. Golden orbs shining with many different colors of the lights around them.

_ Wow,  _ was the first thing that came to the shorter man's mind. And he was caught off guard by it. Blinking a couple times at Walon, who's lips moved but the words he was saying didn't quite reach Kal's ears, he swallowed.

_ Why the kriff did I think that?  _ He mentally scolded himself, like that would help his confusion.  _ Stupid, chak'aar. Looking lovely in this lighting- _

"Skirata?" Was the word that finally broke through the old mando's walls.

"What, Vau?" Kal snapped back, angry, but the reason being unknown to Walon.

He cleared his throat, looking back at Mird who plays with a toy he'd just bought it with delight. Trying to keep the entertainment out of his voice. "You were just zoned out, staring."  _ At me.  _ Is what he wanted to add to that. But his partner was already frustrated enough.

Glancing up at him again, because Skirata for once hadn't responded, Walon scoots over on the bench he's seated on and pats the metal beside him. "Have a seat."

Kal looked at him suspiciously, narrowed eyes and lips pushed outwards. But he moved to sit in the seat anyways.

And so they continued to sit there. Kal not saying anything, Walon just making clicking noises at Mird who'd respond with a whine of happiness when he'd acknowledge it.

Mird trotted to them, rubbing it's head against Walon's shin and looking up at him. Purring, the creature ravished when he patted it's head lovingly. Rolling onto it's back, the creature shows it's stomach, expecting him to scratch the now exposed fur.

And Walon did so. Leaning down more to rub his long, slinder fingers along it's stomach folds. Making it purr louder, more happily. Since it was getting lots of love from it's master.

Kal's eyes trail over the extents of Walon's expression filled face, for the moment, at least. He never let emotion cross his face like he's letting it now. Feeling somewhat weird, maybe even invading, as the Mando watches his partner smile at the annoying animal.

Noticing how the corners of his golden eyes crinkle up while he grins at the lizard-puppy, whereas everything else on his face stays smooth. It almost pulls a smile from himself.

So he brings the mug up to take a sip of the now cold kaff to hide his soft expression.

Two Mandalorian's, trained killers of men and aliens alike, hardened warriors; sit on a small bench outside. Chillbumps forming on their different colored skin. But neither of them moved from the bench.

A cool breeze passes by, ruffling Kal's fluffy white hair. But all he does is reach up and scratch through it. Tucking his hands back in between his thighs for warmth. Mug moved to the ground long ago.

Walon sits, eyes zoned out, but trained on the busy city. One arm stretched across the back of the bench, the other one on the arm rest. Mird lays on his feet and keeps them warm. While he shivers slightly.

Kal doesn't even glance at him, but he scoots closer, leaning into the crook of Walon's arm.

Walon accepts wordlessly. Pulling him close and setting his arm across Kal's shoulders instead. Forearm pressed against the smallers sweater covered chest.

"You're certainly a stubborn man, sleeping out here every night 'cause I won't allow Mird in the house." Kal finally breaks their silence, while it was comfortable, he felt as if he needed to say something.

"I wouldn't want it to be left alone." Walon merely shrugs, as if his intense love for the animal is a small deal. "No sacrifice needed. Sleep on a bench, sleep in a chair," he chuckles. "Not much of a difference."

"But it's karking cold out." The shorter Mando points out the obvious.

Walon raises a brow at him, looking down with those taunting wheat gold eyes. "Are you feeling pity for me, Kal?"

Kal attempts to punch his side, but he didn't want to move much from his comfy position to do so, so he just huffs. "Shut up, you idiot."

Walon shakes his head in amusement as his so beloved partner tucks his round, but strong featured face into his side. And doesn't speak anymore.

The breathing of Kal steadies. His shoulders rising and falling in an even pattern, his body slacked comfortably against Vau, arm draped across his lap.

Walon allows himself to smile. Leaning into his sleeping love and closing his eyes. Enjoying the warmth that will be denied ever existed tomorrow.

But he's okay with that.

As long as he gets to enjoy it  _ now. _

**Author's Note:**

> (comments, kudos and bookmarks or subs are appreciated more than you know ಥ‿ಥ )


End file.
